


Alien/Human Confusion

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aliens, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human, Love, M/M, Other, The Sims, The Sims 4, UFO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Dailen is a teenager like his brother Dab, but Dalien is finding things confusing like keepinghis identity a secret.





	1. Dalien's Emotions

Dalien was pacing around his room , it was almost time for him to go to school.  
He felt down because his parents made him transform into a human, even just to go to school  
and when they had friends around it got confusing.  
It made Dalien feel like his parents didn't want him for who he was. 

Dalien sat on his bed as a knock sounded on his door so he went to  
open it to see his parents.

“Good morning son, are you ready for school? your brother is waiting for you.”  
Dil said happily strutting over to Dalien’s bed which  
had his school bag on it. 

“I actually don’t feel so well, would I be able to stay home today.”  
Dalien said with a sad look on his face so his parents would believe him. 

“Are you…. sure your not feeling well? maybe it just nervous or something.”  
Tabitha said in a calming mothers voice but it didn’t seem to help. 

“Fine I will go to school, I guess you want me to transform into my human  
form for again?”  
The comment made his parents look at each other in concern.  
“Yes please, are you not ok with transforming?”  
Dil said placing his hand on Dalien’s shoulder who now stood  
beside him.

 

Silence was in the room and tension in the air as they waited for a reply.  
Dalien felt anger burning up inside him, and he was about to let it all out. 

“NO…….IM NOT OK WITH IT, IM A ALIEN NOT A HUMAN ITS SO CONFUSING ITS LIKE  
YOU DON’T WANT ME AS AN ALIEN. IM SICK OF HIDING WHO I REALLY AM,  
AND I DON’T WANT TO DO IT ANYMORE.” 

Everyone stood in shock and weren’t sure what to say, Dalien ran past his parents  
And out the door.  
He meant to run out the front door of the house, but because he was so upset  
Dalien ran out the back door. 

Once out the back door he heard strange noises coming  
from the sky.  
Looking up to the sky he saw a UFO coming, Dil and Tabitha ran out to find  
Dalien but they  
where late as the UFO had taken him up and flew  
away.


	2. Returned Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalien got taken up in the ufo by his real parent  
> but he does come back however he has a surprise that Dil  
> and Tabitha weren't expecting.

Tabitha was panicking about Dalien being taken  
Dil was trying to calm her down.  
“Tab honey….. you got to calm down  
Im sure Dalien will come back .”

Dalien’s real mom was a alien and that made Tabitha slightly uneasy.  
“I’m sure she will send us a message  
somehow to let us know what is going on.” Tabitha huffed and  
thinking yeah right. 

 

Dil went over to the UFO beacon in the backyard to see if  
he could send a message.  
He managed to find a key pad and typed this message.  
“We have to talk please……. send Dalien back.”

He pressed enter the message made noises like it was beamed off into space.  
“I guess now...... we just wait.”  
Dil said in his calm voice hoping that would make  
Tab feel better but it didn’t really seem to work.

Both of them didn’t really know what to do but then a beam of light  
came an the UFO dropped Dalien off in front of them. 

“Dalien your back …. we missed you so much.” Tabitha said in her happy voice running up and  
hugging him tightly.  
“Ok ok please let go, your hugging hurts slightly.” Dalien said trying not to sound angry but  
he couldn’t help it.,  
“Im sorry Im just so happy your back, we’re sorry we made you transform we didn’t realise it  
made you unhappy.” 

 

Tab said and Dalien just stood there not sure what he was suppose to say.  
"Son welcome home, I was hoping to talk to your other parent who I assume took you."  
Dil said to Dalien placing a comforting hand on his shoulder but Dalien back away  
from. 

"Don't worry my other parent said they would, contact you again soon not sure when  
so you might have to wait."  
That made Dil and Tab worried cause they didn't no what would happen or when.  
"It's ok I understand why you made me transform, but you should no I can't do that  
any more. 

It was now a very tense atmosphere as both parents stared at  
Dalien waiting for an explanation. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all 
> 
> more to come soon sorry on the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Welcome the story of Dalien Howlter from Dan and Phil's Sims 4 series.  
> I had this idea whilst watching the last Sims4 video. 
> 
> I hope you like please let me know in the comment you are all  
> awesome
> 
> New Chapter coming soon 
> 
> regards Ashlee M


End file.
